


Wild Omega by Aethena

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha佐助, M/M, Omega鸣人, a/o, 中文翻译, 包办婚姻, 发情期/热潮, 强制婚姻, 成结, 指交, 男男生子, 相知相爱, 肛交, 舌交
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: 鸣人是个年轻但难以驯服的Omega。他吵闹，反抗dom，经常不待在家里，甚至和人打架。他讨厌做一个Omega，自由是他唯一的追求。自从母亲去世后，他的继父受够了他这个难以控制的Omega继子，把他许配给了某个dom。鸣人会试着爱上他未来的伴侣吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426074) by [Aethena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethena/pseuds/Aethena). 



“我活到现在从来没见过像你这么没用的Omega！你简直丢家族的脸！”棕发男人的咆哮声回荡在狭小的房子里。

“你懂不懂要做一个温顺的sub，要尊敬我这个父亲和其他的dom？搞清自己的地位，蠢小子！你要做的就是像你死掉的母亲一样窝在厨房里干活！看看你整天跑到森林里去不知道干些什么，要么就是和那些beta打架！你-可-是-个-Omega！

上了年纪的Beta因愤怒而满脸通红，随时都准备冲上去把眼前的金发男孩打一顿。而男孩只是站着，安静地看着地面。他并不怕这个所谓的父亲，对方说的每一个字都让他的怒意越来越难以控制。垂在身侧的双手早已紧握成拳，他愤怒地颤抖着。

“你的年纪已经足够了，我要把你嫁给某个dom，这样也可以不用再管你了。”

“你不是我的父亲。”他轻轻地说道，抬起头看到眼前的男人正准备转身走出房间。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“没什么，父亲。”

“呿。我希望你把今天的晚饭做了，知道了吗，鸣人？”

“是，父亲。”

 

\---

当天夜里，金发的Omega又悄悄溜出了屋子，独自走在村子里。天已经黑透了，只有零星的几扇窗户还透着光。他在墓园边停住了脚步，踌躇了一会后，径直穿过入口走向了自己母亲的坟墓。

“又见面了，妈妈……我知道这样每晚都来打扰你，可能让你很困扰……但是我好想你……”

鸣人跪在墓碑前，手指拨弄着面前花束上的瓣蕊，他看着碑上的名字，开始两眼放空。

“我和他今天又吵架了……他……他说要把我嫁出去……我不想和任何人结婚。我只想自由自在的一个人……我不想做Omega……我讨厌自己是Omega……”

一滴眼泪从他的下巴上滑落。

“对不起妈妈，这样子的我并不是你的错……我得走了，我爱你。”

 

\---

两周后的某天，他的继父生气地站在门口把这个刚从森林里尽兴而归的男孩抓了个正着。

“你总算是滚回来了。去把屋子清理了，做晚饭。”

就在鸣人经过他身边的时候，男人又补了一句：

“对了鸣人，一个月之内你就要成婚了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：我对这章写得并不满意，但还是希望你们能喜欢。

一群年轻的男子正穿过木叶村的正前大门。每个人都穿着厚厚的盔甲，兵器伴身，随着主人的每一个步伐碰撞出沉重的响声，吸引了所有人的目光。

这群年轻人为了成为最好的战士而离开村子，两年之后的今天终于完成训练，带着自豪和荣誉回到家人身边。

领头的是个高大的黑发男子。宇智波家族的幼子，除了这个身份以外，更不用说他是这支最强队伍里的一员，甚至是这整群Alpha中的最强。

随着深入村子，大家都各自离开队伍，回了自己的家。佐助是最后一个，他慢慢沿着路走近一幢大宅，来到门口，伸手敲了敲门。开门的是他的母亲，女人的眼睛在那一瞬间溢满了疼爱。

“佐助，孩子你终于回来了！”她扑上来抱住他，发觉到在过去的两年他里长高了不少。

“你好，母亲。”他回应道。

“让我好好看看你。天哪，你已经是个强大的Alpha了。”

他的母亲滔滔不绝地赞美着自己的儿子，毕竟他是她第一个也是唯一一个Alpha儿子。佐助有个Omega哥哥，很不幸地因为疾病而导致他不能生育，所以延续家族血脉的重担交在了他身上。

一满10岁，他的Alpha特质就开始显露出来，父母开始把他和哥哥区别对待起来。在某些方面开始让他接受正式的教育，如礼仪，商业，战争，任何有利于宇智波家族及其领导者的事物。而他，就是这个领导者的唯一人选。

“富岳，亲爱的，我们的儿子回来了！”他的母亲紧紧抓着他还覆着盔甲的手臂，兴奋地叫喊着。

“那就带他进来，吵死了！别只站在门口。”他的父亲坐在书房里不耐烦地喊道，声音却里带着掩饰不住的喜悦。

 

\---

几小时后，宇智波一家在餐桌前安静地聚到了一起。佐助的目光停留在他对面空着的座位上，那里是属于他哥哥的位置。

“鼬在哪里？我一整天都没见到他。”这个年轻的Alpha疑惑地看向他的母亲。

“嗯，他的病情最近又开始加重了，亲爱的。有时候他身体还是很不错的，但是大部分时间，像是今天，他完全没法下床。”美琴神情忧郁地喃喃道。

“有人陪着他吧？”

“恩，鬼鲛一直在陪着他。”

佐助低头看着面前的盘子。他记得自己两年前离开的时候，他的哥哥已经完全康复了，但现在看来，情况似乎比之前更糟了 。

“说到你哥哥的伴侣，既然你现在已经是个真正的男人，也是时候给你找个伴侣了。你应该知道我们家的传统，儿子。当家里的男孩成为一名战士之后，他的父亲必须给自己的儿子找一名合适的伴侣，或者至少……你懂的，一个消遣物。”这个家族的现任领导者说道。佐助轻轻地哼了一声，他当然知道这样一个传统。不仅仅是这样，这个传统还包括他必须禁欲，直到成婚那天为止。这个极其古老的传统，让那些长老们能够保证家族里所有的年轻Alpha都能抵制住诱惑，从而成为一名最优秀的战士。 

“我对伴侣这种事没兴趣，父亲。”他确实没兴趣，同样的，也从没想要成为下一任领导者。他的肩上有太多重担，现在又多了一样。他被寄予着厚望，他要和他未来的伴侣给这个家族延续血脉。更确切地说，如今他已经被明确要求这么做了。但是就目前来说，他还是自由的，不是家族领导者，也不是某个sub的Alpha，他只想再过几年这样的清净日子，不用去考虑这些。这其中，他最不希望成为的，就是父亲这个角色。他自己才只有十六岁。他的父母和那些长老应该清楚，现在的他并非处于最完美的结婚生子的年纪。但他并不确定那些人的想法是否和他一样。从来没有任何一个sub能让他提起兴趣，甚至是一些来了热潮的Omega，都连一点点能让他兴奋的感觉都没有。但是相反的，自愿对他张开腿的人倒是数不清。

“那么就先找个玩物消遣一下吧。你还是个非常年轻的Alpha，总会有些欲望需要满足。作为这个家族的领袖，我有责任让这个家族的战士得到属于他们的奖赏。”

佐助保持沉默，他知道自己无论做什么都无法让他父亲放手这件事。

“很好。”富岳的视线回到自己的餐盘里，对儿子的默认感到很满意。

 

\---

他的哥哥从后门进入庭院里向他打招呼时，佐助正在训练。

“还好吗，弟弟。”

“鼬，你现在觉得怎么样？”

“今天好多了。我从父亲那里拿到了一张照片，我觉得应该给你。”

Alpha抬了下眉，走近鼬。他展开那张纸，目光落在一个漂亮的Omega男孩上。

“只剩三天了。”

“父亲知道自己的选择绝不会错。你喜欢这个男孩吗？”

“非要说的话，他很漂亮。”

“名字叫鸣人，十五岁，下一个春天就要开始他的第二次热潮了。”

“鼬，我……”

“我明白，佐助。但这是你的责任……也许你将来会喜欢上他的。”

说完，鼬留佐助一个人在庭院里离开了。一声低吼从唇间泻出，佐助把手里的照片捏得咯吱作响。他回到原位继续刚才的训练，让自己的思绪暂时远离这些让他恶心的事物。要是换做其他Alpha，他们绝对非常乐意对着他们私人拥有的性玩偶流口水，但佐助知道他父亲一定另有图谋。这不仅仅是给他这个未来的家族统治者找个玩物或者伴侣这么简单。历任所有的宇智波家族统治者都曾只有过一任伴侣，到了他这里当然也不会例外。


	3. Chapter 3

鸣人盯着盘子里的食物，他一点都不觉得饿，脑子里满是即将和某个人成婚这件事。这让他想吐。他知道自己的所作所为徒增了父亲的怒气，间接导致自己沦落到了这个地步。但他从来没想过强制婚姻会真的发生在自己身上。其实他祈祷过没有任何dom会想要他这个人，他是出了名的难以驯服——没人会想要像他这样的Omega，不是吗？但事实好像并不是如此。

“别哭丧着张脸，鸣人。我早就警告过你了。”面前的Beta说。他切下一块牛肉放进嘴里嚼几下了吞进肚里又继续。“你应该庆幸自己有张那么漂亮的脸，还带着名门血统。要不是这些，我都找不到愿意要你的人。但总之，一切都进行得很顺利。世上没有哪个Omega是被允许独身的。”

Omega。又来了。就算鸣人自己是其中一个，他也恨极了这个词。这个天天被他父亲挂在嘴边用来教训他的词。Omega。所有权的代名词。一个用来给dom暖床的小东西，用来繁殖，用来缓解压力。比没有权利的家庭主妇地位更低。对鸣人来说，就像奴隶一样活着。这绝对不会是他的选择。

“我想你应该没兴趣知道那个要拥有你的人是谁吧？”金发男孩哼了一声，把盘子里的蔬菜推到一边。不管那个dom是谁，他已经开始恨他了。

“总之，是个上层社会的Alpha，这样的人绝对不会再姑息你会做的那些蠢事。”  
好极了，他父亲居然还能找到愿意要他的人。真是太棒了。现在，他曾经无论如何都会坚守的自我逐渐分崩离析。

“下周我们去镇上的裁缝那里。你母亲结婚时穿的和服应该需要按你的尺寸修改一下。”  
鸣人吃不下去了，他推开椅子站起来。

“我饱了。回房了。”

他父亲看起来对自己的无礼极其愤怒，但他一点都不在乎。他拖着脚步安静地朝自己的房间走去。重重地叹了口气，鸣人爬上床，闭上眼睛。他在心里咒骂着自己的愚蠢，居然有自信能按计行事。他存了些钱，但远远不够离开这里重新生活。也许他应该跑进森林里永远都不出来，这想起来并不赖，但是那里没有给他遮风挡雨的哪怕一片砖瓦。用他一个人的力气造间屋子要花费好几个星期甚至好几个月，而且天气开始转冷了，留给他的时间根本不够。  
他无论如何也逃不开即将到来的命运。再一次地，他叹了口气。

“可恶……”

 

\--- 

太阳缓缓沉落到地平线上，余晖还暖暖的。墓园空无一人，尽管是个美丽的傍晚，但人们都已早早归去。一束花被放在旋涡玖辛奈的墓前，男孩的手抚摸着碑石在上面停留了一会。

“嗨，妈妈。我来是想说我就要结婚了。不知道我将来的伴侣会允许我多久来看您一次……所以我现在先跟您说声对不起。但是你知道的，就算他不同意，我也会来的。”

他抬头望向天空。

“我要穿上您的和服了，您知道吗。我仍在期望着我未来的伴侣会允许我保持本性，这听起来是不是很蠢？唉……这样想象一下能让我稍微好受些。虽然我知道这是不可能的，无论如何也不能改变。”

 

\--- 

敲门声吵醒了宇智波家的幼子。他抱怨了一声，直起身下床。  
佐助打开门，他的母亲和几名女仆欢呼起来。

“早上好啊，甜心！为了你将来的伴侣，我们得把你的房间整理一下，今天晚上就可以弄好。你先去换衣服！”他的母亲雀跃地朝他笑着。

“恩。”佐助关上门，换上一件纯黑色的和服。一离开房间，他的母亲和女仆就咯咯笑着，迅速越过他，进去开始她们的任务。甚至到他穿过大厅去盥洗室，都能听到从他房里传来的欢笑声。

洗漱完后，他进了厨房，看到他的哥哥和他的伴侣已经在开始享用早餐了。

“早安，弟弟。”

“佐助。”

“早安，鼬。鬼鲛。”

他在他哥哥对面坐下，拿起饭团。

“说起来，佐助，一想到要见你的omega，你紧张吗？”他哥哥的伴侣，一个高大的男人问道。鼬用手肘推了一下他让他闭嘴，但是对方显然并不打算放弃一直以来戏弄佐助的乐趣。

“一想到新婚之夜就能骑他，你不兴奋吗？”

鬼鲛笑得像个白痴一样，观察着佐助的表情，即使对方忽视了他。

“闭嘴，鬼鲛。”鼬不悦地看着他。

对方的表情从而转为像个疯子一样的嗤笑。佐助知道这个Alpha只是想戏弄一下自己，他并无恶意。这也是鬼鲛的本质，一个“有趣”的成年人。

“你知道的，我对这种事毫无兴趣。”

“你终究是个Alpha，即使是个受训过的战士，总有一天也会丧失本性。你应该懂我的意思，佐助。我只是在告诉你事实。你还年轻，无法永远忽视荷尔蒙带给你的影响。”

年轻的Alpha抬起头怒视他。

“别像个固执的小孩子一样盯着我。就像鼬之前说的，你是继承人，繁衍后代是你的责任。你父亲为了给你找个合适的伴侣费了好大的功夫。你最好也对那个人好点，别让你父亲失望。直到死之前，你的命运都和他绑定了。”   
“现在我都不知道你说的这些话是为了鼓励我，还是让我感觉更糟糕了。”

“我在试着鼓励你，佐助。伴侣并不像你想象的那么糟糕。如果你们能够相爱的话，那就最好不过了。”

“哼。”

 

\---

当佐助穿过森林时，已经将近深夜了。厌倦了在庭院里的单调训练，他体内的兽性迫切想要掠食，毕竟他的本质是个捕食者。

黑发的男人追踪到一串新鲜的脚印，一头幼鹿。但是他的思绪内仍然萦绕着早上的谈话。

结为伴侣。后嗣。血统。  
一回到家，等待着他的无非就是这些，来增加他肩上本来就难以负荷的重担。有时候他甚至希望自己出生在平民的家里。  
但是今天，又有了个新的说法。  
爱。  
好像有了它，一切都能变好似的。他知道鼬和鬼鲛互相爱着对方，这让鼬挺过了所有难关。因为他们之间有爱情，所以他哥哥仍然活着。虽然并不能治愈，但佐助知道只要他们是相爱的，鼬就会永远快乐下去。

一缕血腥味中断了他的沉思。他眯起眼睛，在一棵树后蹲伏下来，右手摸上别在腰间的匕首，伺机而动。

他的视线落在一个沾满了泥土和鲜血的人影上，幼小的身躯匍匐在一头死鹿上。那个人在用那头鹿填饱自己 - 啃食着身下仍旧温热的肉体，并且非常享受。这样的情形并不常见，但也不足以让人惊奇。这单单证明了那个人内心强大而突出的兽性。

当佐助嗅到空气里萦绕着的另一缕气味时，他的眉头皱得更紧了。鲜血的味道已经浓烈地铺散开来，但是仍旧有那么一丝甜蜜混在里面，像蜜一样馥郁。一个Omega居然有如此强韧的兽性？年轻的Alpha简直不敢相信他这一刻的所见所闻。佐助再一次地深吸一口气。  
Omega，毫无疑问，是个Omega。  
佐助的目光仔细打量起那个男孩来。对方非常年轻，也许比他自己的年纪还小，穿着低等平民的衣服。他的头发因为沾满了泥尘而灰扑扑的，但那绝对是金发。

看到如此强大的一个sub，佐助内心的野兽愉悦地咆哮起来，他的兽性迫切地趋使着自己接近那个Omega。想象对方看到自己把他的猎物夺走之后的反应。他会试着反抗佐助这个明显比他更强大的野兽还是愿意顺从他，和他分享？

收回所有的妄想，佐助移开视线，匆忙离开了森林。

刚刚究竟发生了什么？


	4. Chapter 4

一个星期前

田中一清早就动身前往婚介院，街上早已人来人往。一路上经过的人纷纷向他点头致意，在他们这样的社群里，田中算是名门家族，他很享受这样的身份所带来的一切好处。  
他并不是出生于贵族世家，十三年前的他，还是个穷困潦倒的无名小卒。直到某天，他在集市上遇到一个抱着婴儿哭泣的红发女人。他的整个人生都在那一天被改写了。只用了短短6个月，他就从一无所有，一跃而成为人生赢家。突然间，人们开始对他尊敬起来，而他，更是得到了一个带着高贵血统的伴侣。当然，这里面不存在爱，有的只不过是他深思熟虑的谋划。他看到了上天给他的一丝机会，然后他抓住了它而已。  
如今他所要做的就是，摆脱那个女人死后留下来的Omega儿子，然后房子和钱就都归他所有了。或许他能给他的继子找个上层社会的伴侣，这样他就能得到更多的钱和名声了。

他走进大门，里面塞满了人，填档案的，交换信息的，讨论着自己孩子未来伴侣的。  
田中走近其中一个隔间，要了一份表格。他花了大约10分钟填上他继子的信息，然后把它连同鸣人的一张照片，交给了工作人员。  
现在他唯一能做的就是等待。也许有Beta或者Alpha的父亲，看到档案然后联系他。但田中是个精于谋划的人，他拿了一些其他人的档案，坐下来开始逐一审查。

麻可，Beta，18岁，在田中眼里没什么突出之处。

始音，Beta，16岁，同样普普通通。

信，Alpha，16岁，条件稍好，但远远不够。

他一个接一个地挑着刺。半小时后，他选出了2个稍微比较符合的人选。这件事并没有他想象的那么顺利，但这还只是个开始。  
他起身准备离开，一个熟悉的身影出现在了视线里，宇智波富岳。宇智波家族的族长，前任的高等战士，如今是火之国最优秀的能支军队的首领，从事于市政厅，膝下有两个儿子，其中一个是Alpha，正处于和鸣人相近的年纪 — 完美的人选。

田中大步向前，并“不经意”地撞到了对方。

“噢，是我的错。抱歉—”他站直身体，看起来十分惊讶。“富岳先生！哦天哪，我真是太失礼了。”  
对方不满地看向田中。  
“嗯，不用介意……”  
“我是田中，旋涡-佐藤 田中。”  
“……田中先生。”  
“恕不奉陪了，富岳先生，我儿子可能还在家里，等我回去吃早饭，我得离开了。”  
“你刚刚说你姓旋涡？”  
“是的，玖辛奈生前是我的妻子，上帝保佑她。”  
“恩，上帝保佑她。我听说她的儿子是个Omega？”  
“对，他……他是个Omega。事实上，我来这里，就是为了要给他找个伴侣，他也到年纪了，并且……他需要被管束一下了。我真得走了，再会，富岳先生。”  
“非常好。再会。”

他的计划看来进行得不错。第二天，田中就收到了宇智波富岳想要在婚介院见面的请求。  
就如他所预料的，鸣人的血统吸引了富岳的注意。现在，他唯一需要提醒对方的就是，鸣人并不像其他任何Omega那么的顺从。他非常，非常地难以控制。

 

此时此刻

田中站在厨房里等待着，宇智波家派来的女仆在为鸣人换上白无垢。  
他没有用花言巧语就说服了富岳结成这场婚事。而考虑到鸣人的品性，他单单十个字就将其抹杀了：“他会清楚自己什么身份。”

女仆们从房间里蜂拥而出，跟着出来的是个盛装打扮的Omega。几分钟后，宇智波夫人会守候在外面，等待一切完毕，就动身把鸣人带去他们的家宅，婚礼即将在那里举行。  
田中望向他儿子的脸。男孩看起来似乎很伤心，眼神空洞地垂落着。  
有那么一瞬间，他感到了一丝内疚。如果鸣人是自己的亲生儿子，他还会做同样的事吗？他这样问着自己。

 

\---

 

宇智波家的人此刻都忙成了一团，宇智波富岳的小儿子今天就要成婚了，一切都要做到最完美。女仆来来回回地穿梭在佐助房门前的走廊里，吵得他烦闷不已。不，是恼怒不已。从凌晨4点开始，宅内就开始充斥着奔跑声和喧哗。他从那一刻开始就没睡着过，现在又来这套。  
他父亲昨晚再次找他谈话之前，一切就已经很明了了。他得到的不是一个玩物，而是个真正的伴侣。每个人都说着伴侣、结婚这些好似跟他无关痛痒的事情，但佐助并不蠢，从一开始他就对此表示怀疑。但当他的父亲告诉他真相的那一秒，佐助最后的一线希望也破灭了。如今，他已经逃不开这既定的事实，并且毫无疑问，所有人都已经在期盼明年，他会给这个家族带来子嗣。

他低头看了看早已穿戴好正式和服的自己，然后做了个鬼脸。不，他万分之一都不想接受这整件事，但自己的父亲丝毫不在意他的感觉。这无关爱，名望高于一切。

有人敲门。不等佐助回应，鼬直接开门走了进来。

“他们随时都会到，我们该去茶室等着，佐助。”他的哥哥等到佐助最终起身后，才转身出门。对这个年轻的Alpha来说，去茶室的路长得像是没有尽头似的，同时又短得让人感觉不到时间的逝去。当他越过门槛，所有人事物都变得模糊起来。他把自己安顿在被递过来的垫子上，眼前的景象不断变幻着。他看到他的哥哥和鬼鲛坐在自己身后，他的父亲和神父坐在一起，旁边留着她母亲的位置。神父的另一边坐着些上层人物，和一个他从未见过的男人，他未来伴侣的父亲。

就在这时，门再次被推开，出现的是他母亲，在她身后，他看到了自己的Omega。  
宇智波夫人领着金发男孩，把他带到她儿子身边的座位上，然后亲了亲佐助的额头，最后在富岳身边坐下。佐助目不转睛地盯着身边的这个Omega，男孩很可爱，但他很同情对方。因为这个Omega要嫁的男人，他自己，并没有准备好接受这一切，他一定会是个糟糕的丈夫。  
金发男孩瞥了他一眼，佐助捕捉到对方一闪而过的，哀伤的蓝眼睛。那一瞬间，他才意识到，自己并不是那个唯一被夺走快乐的人。


	5. Chapter 5

婚礼已经进行了几个小时，然而这对并排而坐的新人，自始至终保持着沉默，和来宾们的高声阔谈，觥筹交错形成鲜明的对比。很快，便入夜了。  
子夜将近时，宇智波家的Alpha领主站起来清了清嗓。

“感谢所有来参加我小儿子婚礼的贵客们，和我们一起共度这美妙的夜晚。但众所周知，没有圆房，那这个婚礼便是不完整的。”

窃语和淫笑声起哄着。

“那么现在，让这对新人回到他们自己的房间，单独享受属于他们的夜晚吧。”

嘘声和掌声此起彼伏。鸣人仍旧低着头，不敢看向那些人。他还没有准备好接受这一切，尤其是让一个只认识了几个小时的男人上他。要说实话，对方确实非常英俊，但是仍然……  
他紧张不安地搓着和服的褶边，从眼角余光中看到佐助站了起来。鸣人跟着一起站了起来，把身上的和服捋平，转头看向他的Alpha。对方正不悦地看着他的父亲，很显然地，对他刚才的那番话感到不满。Alpha把手伸向鸣人，眼睛却并未看他，然后男人开口：

“我们衷心祝愿这里所有的人，能度过一个难忘的夜晚。感谢你们的光临。”

金发男孩犹豫了片刻，然后伸手握住了对方的手，在那一刻，一同接受了自己的命运。他们持步走出茶室，下至大厅。这条路走起来很远，但仍然不够远，鸣人踌躇不安地跨出一步又一步。握着佐助的那只手，已经紧张到汗湿，这让他更加地无所适从，甚至局促不安。他们走上一条楼梯，来到一扇门前，领路的Alpha皱起眉，在转动门把前犹豫了一秒钟，但最终还是打开门，带着鸣人走了进去。下一秒，金发男孩便被屋内巨大的空间和奢华的装饰吸引住了。他的眼睛已经忙不过来，甚至没有注意到Alpha从后面靠近了自己。当一只宽阔的手掌试图搭上他的肩膀时，鸣人立刻缩了一下，退开几步，摆出一副防御的姿态。对方凝视着自己的黑眸闪过一丝惊讶，目光开始变得小心翼翼起来。  
“抱歉，我不应该这么突然碰你。”黑发男人伸回手。“需要我帮你脱掉这件和服吗？”  
鸣人仍然保持着防护姿势，他开口道：  
“恩，谢谢。帮我大忙了。”  
Alpha再次靠过去，双手伸向鸣人的腰间。从来没做过此类事情的他，花了好大的力气，才将那条沉重的腰封卸下来，接着是打褂，直到他的Omega身上只剩一件白色的内衫。然后，佐助退开两步，看着金发男孩的身躯透过薄薄的布料，散发着闪闪微芒，他努力将自己的视线从上面拖走。虽然佐助并没有兴趣骑他，但是不得不承认，眼前的男孩在他所见过的众多Omega之中，尤其美丽。

“我去沙发上睡，床在那边。晚安。”

金发男孩茫然地看着佐助的背影。

“你-你不打算圆房？”

Alpha转身看向他。

“我不相信你会愿意……另外，在你问是否因为我看不上你之前，我不得不说……你很可爱，但我从一开始就不想结婚。所以，把床留给你，应该是最好的选择。”

他再次转身，走向那张深棕色的皮制沙发。鸣人看着对方躺上去，他注意到那张沙发显然不太适合这个男人高大的身躯，想说他们可以交换一下位置，但最终保持了沉默。他需要尽量避免言语肢体或其他任何方式的接触。他不想冒险。  
鸣人坐上那张宽大的床，双手拂过铺在他身下的丝绸被单，摸起来就知道是那种极其昂贵的料子，但是非常舒适。他躺进去的时候，这么想着。

原来世界上，也是有不想结婚的Alpha存在的。在鸣人的思维里，这种想法从未出现过。但现在，他觉得自己应该能够和佐助相处得来，毕竟他们在同一条船上。  
Omega花了些时间才得以让自己睡着，并进入了一个意想不到的安宁梦乡。

 

\---

第二天早晨，鸣人被持续不断的敲门声所惊醒。他猛地从床上坐了起来，环顾四周，佐助已经站起来准备去开门。

“起床啦，甜心们！我们所有人都等着，要和你们新婚的小两口一起吃早餐呢。”

女人的声音响起，虽然隔着门听起来有些模糊，但无疑是佐助的母亲。  
当门被打开后，鸣人能看到站在外面的宇智波夫人探着头，努力地想看清屋内的情形，但是她儿子宽阔的上身挡住了她大部分的视野。

“你们两个还好吧？”她微笑着，声音里却充满了担忧。鸣人知道她暗指的是自己。有些Alpha会在他们第一次和Omega结合的时候失控，以至于伤到他们的伴侣，并且是非常，非常严重的伤害。这已经是众所周知了。

“我们很好，母亲。再等会，我们准备一下。”说完，佐助关上门，望向鸣人。  
“衣橱在那，里面有给你准备的衣服。找些你想穿的，我先去洗手间。”

就像佐助说的，橱里挂了一大堆为他准备的衣服，但对鸣人来说，多数都太女孩子气了。他最后找了一件符合心意的，一套橘红色打底，带了点浅蓝的和服。  
Alpha穿了一身日常的黑蓝色和服，从洗手间里出来。鸣人跟着进去洗漱，并换上了刚刚挑选的和服。

他跟着Alpha进入餐厅，所有人都已经在那里就座完毕。

“早安。”

他们安静地开始享用早餐，直到美琴开口谈论起他们完美的婚礼。这个婚礼是如何在今年成为众人之间的舆论之最，他们两个在一起是如何的般配 – 就像日与月，以及他们将来的孩子会是如何的优秀。诸如此类的东西。很显然，她已经等不及要做祖母了，这让鸣人感到尤其不适。他和佐助做过最亲密的动作，就只有牵手而已。而这家人，他新的家人们，已经在期盼他尽快怀上孩子了。

“儿子，吃过早饭，我准备和些人去打猎。我希望你能一起来。”年长的Alpha猛地开口说道，打断了美琴的讲话。男人低沉的声音几乎让鸣人缩了一下。

“是，父亲。非常荣幸。”佐助回应道，看向他父亲打量着自己的冷酷眼神。他知道父亲真正的想说的是什么，鸣人闻起来一点都不像他。佐助在今早醒过来的时候，就意识到了自己的失误。如果他们圆过房，那他的Omega身上就会带有他的味道。他的父亲显然发现他们还没做到最后一步。他至少应该睡在鸣人身边。

“噢，既然dom都去打猎了，我们今天也一起过好了。可以吗，鸣酱？我带你四处看看。”

“我很乐意，美琴夫人。”

“别这么生分了，孩子，叫我妈妈吧！”

\---

要参观完宇智波家宅和后花园，一天的时间好像根本不够，这里太大了。美琴滔滔不绝地谈论着任何她所能想到的事物，鸣人从始至终安安静静地听着。  
当他们从后门再次进入宅内时，鸣人决定坦白他的愿望。

“我想偶尔去看望一下我的母亲，请问可以吗？”

“当然，鸣人。”她向他微笑起来。

“我不经过佐助的允许就独自出门，他不会对我发火？”

“不，一点都不会。今天就去吧，我保证她已经等不及要听你，跟她讲讲昨天的婚礼了。”

美琴的善意让鸣人的心温暖起来。他止不住地笑起来，开口道：

“谢谢你，母亲！”

他开心地跑了出去，快速地穿过一条又一条街道，朝着墓园的方向而去。

 

\---

 

当佐助的父亲叫他的时候，天已经渐渐黑了。狩猎结束，他们喂好马，稍作休息了一下。

“儿子。”他父亲的声音已经不像早晨那样严酷了。

“是，我在。”

“你知道我为什么要找你吗？”

“不知道。”他说谎了。

“我想你已经知道了，儿子。你的伴侣还是个处子。你要知道我们家族需要子嗣来继承。所以，你有什么理由拒绝骑他？”

“我们……他还没准备好。我觉得我们需要时间相互了解。”

他的父亲一副气急败坏的样子。

“你越来越像你母亲了，佐助，太心软。你要清楚，让你的Omega怀孕，不是对你的请求。无论你有多不情愿，这都是个命令。”

他的父亲伸出一只手握住他的肩膀。

“明年到来之前，我希望鸣人能够怀上我的孙子或孙女。”

 

\---

 

当所有Alpha都回到家时，天已经完全黑透了，晚饭的时间已经过了。佐助回到他和鸣人的房间，发现里面空着，没看到他的伴侣。正当他下楼走向厨房的时候，鸣人迎面而来，身上闻起来有股外出了一段时间的味道。

“你回来了。”金发男孩对他说道。

“恩，回来晚了。你今天和我母亲相处得还愉快吗？”佐助回答着，并向对方靠近了一步，他再次闻起鸣人身上的味道。泥土，木头，树叶，以及少许的蘑菇：森林的味道。他抬起眉，他的家族确实拥有一些林子，但那些不足以称作森林。

“是的，她带我四处看了看，还跟我说，我可以去拜访我母亲的坟墓……”他急匆匆地说道。面前的Alpha站得太近了，很显然，他已经闻到了鸣人皮肤上和衣服上，在森林里沾染到的气味。

佐助伸出手，示意他握住。“天太晚了，我们回房吧。”

鸣人抬起眉毛，这个Alpha并没对他的擅自外出有所表示。“你不饿吗？”而这是他此刻唯一能想到的事情。

“不饿。你吃过了吗？”

鸣人点了点头，伸手握住Alpha的手。  
当他们到达卧室的时候，他仍然感觉有一点点的难以适从。佐助走到窗前把窗帘拉了下来。金发男孩安静地  
脱下外衣，将它们整整齐齐地叠好，放在床边的长凳上。当他发现另一个人正目不转睛地凝视着自己的时候，鸣人愣住了，他身上还留有一件薄薄的长袍，但此刻，他感觉自己好像全身赤裸着。

“有什么问题吗？”鸣人问道，用手臂环住自己。

“这场婚礼并不是我想要的，但是做为继承人，所有人都将责任压在我的身上。”Alpha开口道。“其中最重要的一项，就是让你怀上我的子嗣。”

“我-我……”Omega结结巴巴的，视线转向别处。佐助到目前为止都对他非常友善，但是鸣人仍打算着要离开这里，要是有了孩子，那他的计划将永远无法实现了。他紧张不安地攥着身上的长袍，他要如何做，才能让佐助等到他永远地离开这里的那一刻，才想起要完成他的职责。

“我们还并不了解对方，但为了安抚我的父亲，我必须睡在你身边。这样，你的身上就会有我的味道，其他人至少会认为我们已经圆房了。受孕是需要花很长一段时间的，更何况你还从未经历过热潮，所以其他人不需要知道真相。”

Alpha站到床的另一边，小心地定睛看着鸣人。

“你的回答？”

“不圆房？”在躺到佐助身边之间，他必须完全确认这件事。他的Alpha点了点头，不知道为什么，鸣人感觉自己能够信任他。“好吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

几周过去了，天渐渐变凉。没人再问过佐助和鸣人的房内之事。待在宇智波家的这些日子里，鸣人越来越开始有种家的感觉，和田中住在一起的那些时光，简直无法和现在相提并论。但是和佐助睡在一起，仍然让他感觉非常奇怪。

也许是因为，有那么几晚，他会因为Alpha碰到自己的后背而醒过来，对方的鼻子会埋进自己的脖子里，睡得很香。佐助甚至可能不知道自己在睡着的时候，看起来有多让人想要拥抱他。鸣人想知道，是否自己偶尔也会这么做，然后换做佐助被自己弄醒，想着鸣人此刻所想的事情。  
和最开始的想法完全相反，他喜欢佐助。对方是个体贴的Alpha，并且让鸣人感到安全。和这个家里的其他人相处时，他无法完全放开自己。但是和他的Alpha待在一起，他能够稍微显露一点真正的自己。当佐助注意到的时候，他并没有因此反感，反而有时候会觉得很有趣。

“你又去过森林了？”一周前，当佐助闻到鸣人身上的泥土气味时，就这么问过 – 在鸣人嫁入宇智波家，第一次去了墓园之后，佐助经常能从他身上闻到这种味道。

“是-是的。我喜欢去那里走走。那地方很安静。”鸣人回道。  
而就像第一次那样，佐助没有对此说什么，更没有反对。

 

\---

 

“出什么事了吗，亲爱的？”美琴轻轻握住金发男孩的手臂，而鸣人几乎吓得从长椅上跳起来。他们在花园里已经坐了一段时间，喂着池塘里的鱼打发时间，但是鸣人无法沉下心来，他焦躁不安着。

“你在发抖！你冷吗，还是在担心我的儿子？”  
佐助一大早就去处理家族里的事务了，但鸣人清楚这种感觉，并不是因为自己的Alpha不在身边。

“没什么需要担心的，甜心。就只是和一个同盟家族会个面而已。”

“不，我可能感冒了。”

“你觉得热吗，头晕吗？”

“好像有点。”

美琴微笑起来，双眼闪闪发亮，含着喜悦。  
“这次的感冒就说明你的第一次热潮要到了！我太高兴了，鸣人。我得马上去告诉我丈夫这件喜事。”

Omega的眼睛睁大了。热潮？不，他清楚这种感觉。也许这和热潮所带来的感觉相似，但他知道这是他体内另外一种原始的冲动。嗜血的欲望。自从成为宇智波家的人后，他一次都没再出去捕食过。

“也许吧。”他轻声回应着，不忍破坏她的喜悦之情。“我想要出去走走。”  
他站起来，对着他的婆婆微笑了一下，当对方同样报以微笑时，鸣人转身离开了。

 

\---

 

森林里土地的冰冷气味，让鸣人冷静了下来。他的双眼扫视着四面八方，寻找猎物出现的迹象。他已经进入到了森林的最深处，但似乎附近只徘徊着一只兔子，其他脚印都是很早之前留下的。  
年轻的Omega感觉自己的血液在静脉里涌动着，追捕猎物的欲望让他的胃绞痛起来，他的十指痉挛着，按那只兔子留下的足迹寻过去。

鸣人匍匐着在森林里窜行，一根细枝的断裂声在他的脚下响起，中断了他所有的动作。他巡视了一圈周围，没有发现任何猎物被惊到而跑走的迹象。一股从未闻过的味道捕获了他的嗅觉，强大并狂野。随着每一下呼吸，他对这道气味的兴趣也愈加强烈。但他的兔子就在三十米开外的不远处，已如探囊取物。

聪明的选择。是那只兔子。不是这股味道。

体内的肾上腺素似乎上升了，他快速地朝着自己的猎物奔了过去。他知道它会试图逃跑，但他不准备马上阻止，这让他的追捕会变得更有趣。

差一点。

他的指甲和牙齿开始变得锋利起来，随时准备好一口咬死他的猎物。最终，他出手了。  
尖锐的爪子划进对方柔软的侧腹上，那只小东西尖叫起来，不小心一头撞在旁边的树干上，死了。  
一阵兴奋的颤栗，鸣人屈膝靠近他的猎物，但在他伸手之前，一具沉重的身躯把他撞倒在地。

追捕兔子前嗅到的那股气味，侵袭了他的所有感官 —如今变得更加浓烈，并充满危险。  
男孩尽全力转过身，直面威胁。他伸出手，摸到了对方毛茸茸的胸部，两排粗长且锋利的獠牙猛地出现在他的眼前。一头狼。

他及时躲闪而过，试图挣脱这头野兽的控制。但对方踩住自己锁骨的动作更快。  
疼痛席卷过了全身上下的每个角落。他猛地仰起头，扭动着身体想要逃离。对方咆哮起来，爪子嵌入他胸口的布料里面，把他拉了回去。很幸运地，随着猛烈的拉扯，他身上的布料被撕裂而开。鸣人抓住时机，尽最大力气向对方踢了一脚。然后，他开始逃跑。

鸣人不知道为什么，但在那头狼追过来之前，他成功和对方拉开了距离。这足以让他有时间找个安全的躲藏之处。  
鸣人躺到地上，让自己的身体裹满泥土，然后找到一棵横躺在地上的巨树，钻进了上面的树洞里。  
那头狼追了过来，在洞口驻足而立，它探出鼻子嗅了嗅，伸出獠牙想要咬住鸣人。但它的体型对于洞口而言，太过庞大。

时间就像过去了整整一天，那头野兽失望地嚎叫了一声，最终还是离开了。鸣人微微地松了口气，但还是在洞里多呆了一会，以防那头狼会折返。随着恐惧慢慢褪去，肾上腺素归为正常，鸣人这才发现自己全身布满了伤口和瘀痕，他的双手全是血，几乎没有一块完整的皮肤，右膝也是同样的情况。他已经记不得是如何获得这些伤口的了，可能是在逃跑途中，以及急匆匆跳进树洞的时候。  
大概又过了一个小时，天空快速地暗了下去，Omega最终小心翼翼地从树洞里爬了出来。  
没有狼。感谢神明。

他返回村子里，庆幸此刻是晚上，应该没有人会注意到他浑身是伤。当他穿行在宇智波的宅内时，同样有幸没有碰上任何人。神明今天一定在眷顾着他。  
鸣人走进他和佐助的房间，轻轻地阖上门。他背靠住门板，卸下了所有的紧张不安。  
就当他准备长舒一口气时，一道低沉的嗓音从房间的暗处传来。他的身体瞬间冻住了。

“你回来了。”朝夕相处后，佐助富有磁性的男中音，渐渐变成了鸣人所能够欣赏的东西。但此时此刻，鸣人唯一的感觉，只有惊恐，如同落入了森林里那头狼的爪牙之下。

“你受伤了……”  
Alpha从阴影里走出来，仔细地观察着鸣人。他又靠近了一步。

“别碰我！”鸣人露出牙齿嘶声道，身体紧紧地挨着门。

Omega散发出的味道引起了佐助的注意，他从来没闻过像这样的气味……这是什么？愤怒？他从未在哪个Omega身上闻到过这样的信息。这太过让人……兴奋了？鸣人闻起来随时都准备要攻击他，这股粗粝又极具侵略性的味道，甚至是佐助见过并交过手的一些Alpha，相较之下，都相形见绌。但令人困扰的是，为什么这让他有种难以抑制的兴奋感？  
这种感觉就像之前在森林里的那一晚，他偶遇的那个啃食着动物死尸的Omega。被那样的力量所折服，震惊于世上居然有如此狂野的Omega。这样的感觉再次驱使他想要掌控那个Omega，但现在，这股冲动直指向了鸣人。

“你的伤口需要处理一下。”佐助试着控制自己，他对此很擅长。

对方没有反应，于是他又向前了一步。一秒钟后，他发现自己把鸣人压在了门上，并试着阻止对方反抗。金发男孩被他拴住了所有动作，本能轻而易举地占领了佐助的身心，他扳过鸣人，把男孩的脸压在门板上，并从后面紧紧抵住对方的身体。

“我不想伤害你，放轻松。”

但鸣人听不进任何一个字，他弓起背试着摆脱Alpha的控制，很幸运地，他的手腕从佐助的钳制中挣脱了出来。他用力地挥手而出，在Alpha的右脸上刮出两道深长的血痕。陌生的血腥味一下子冲进鸣人的鼻腔，他睁大了眼睛。他并不想伤害佐助 – 难道他想过？  
Omega完全迷失了，他的身体不由自主地做了这样的事。

“我、我……”他嗫嚅着，与此同时，身体仍然紧绷着，准备好抵抗。  
黑发男人发出一声沉重的低吼，退后了一步，低下头。他握紧拳头，咬住牙关，试着让自己冷静下来 – 他从未有过如此强烈的欲望，想要推倒某个人，让其服从。一想到鸣人绝对会反抗自己，这让他求胜的意欲变得更令人身心愉悦了。

“现在，我能给你包扎伤口了吗？”他转而这样问道，抬头看向对方。

“……恩。”


End file.
